The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into the engine is regulated via a throttle valve, which adjusts a throttle area to control air flow into the engine. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders and/or to achieve a desired torque output. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
In spark-ignition engines, spark initiates combustion of an air/fuel mixture provided to the cylinders. In compression-ignition engines, compression in the cylinders combusts the air/fuel mixture provided to the cylinders. Spark timing and air flow may be the primary mechanisms for adjusting the torque output of spark-ignition engines, while fuel flow may be the primary mechanism for adjusting the torque output of compression-ignition engines.
Only a percentage (e.g., 30 percent) of the energy generated by combustion within an engine may be used to produce drive torque. The remainder of the energy may dissipate into the atmosphere as waste heat, increasing the temperature of nearby vehicle systems. A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system may recover some of the waste heat for use in heating a passenger compartment. HVAC systems, however, do not convert the waste heat into mechanical or electrical energy.